elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Noyel
Noyel is in the snowy area in the far east. Quests to deliver to or from here are often worth a great deal of money. It is also the only town with a sister. Unshackling the fire giant is not recommended; however, it can be highly profitable for someone with decent levels of speed and strong fire resistance. To the east of the large church is a Holy Well, which has a much higher chance to raise a stat's potential or grant Wishes. Do not attempt to refill it using the normal mixing method; doing so will only yield the message stating the that holy well has been tainted. Shops *General Vendor *Baker *Blacksmith *Innkeeper *Trader *Magic Vendor *Moyer the Crooked's Shop **Primarily stocks regular and engagement rings and amulets at gouged prices. Services *Identifier *Informer *Trainer *Inn *Bartender *Sister *Healer *Altar What's unique? *Holy Well **The holy well is a special fountain, with a higher chance to grant stat potential increases and wishes. *Sister **If you have -30 or less karma, you may buy an indulgence to restore your karma. Note that Noyel does have guards, so getting to the sister may be a challenge. However if you have the mining skill or enough patience to mine, just enter the town from the east side where no guards are and break your way into the church. *Dangerous medal **One of the Small Medals used for trading at Miral and Garok's Workshop can be found underneath the fire giant. You will either have to unshackle him, letting him loose on the town, or simply teleport him away. *Festival of Jure (Xmas edition and later only) **Occurs in the twelfth month. Lots of new NPCs, decorations, and shops show up. Free sand bag by nteracting with the prisoner! Convert to Jure of Healing without getting the Punishment hex! (Enquire with the 'part timer' by the altar - free Jure's Body Pillow for all new devotees) Notable NPCs *Moyer the Crooked **Sells amulets and rings, mainly. If you unshackle Ebon, he will usually be the first to die. Unlike the other NPCs below, he is not a unique NPC. *Ebon the Fire Giant ** the Crooked keeps the fire giant shackled up, and for a good reason. If you unshackle the giant (by opening the shackles next to him) then he will escape and burn everything in his path. He will never go after you deliberately, though, and an infinite number of Palmian elite guards and tourists will spawn to fight him (and lose, probably); the combined factors means that with a strong fire resistance you can dodge in and out of the havoc and grab everything of value that killed NPCs drop. Whilst he is keeping everyone busy you may also consider doing some looting using Pickpocket. *Lonely **You can give her potions of cure corruption as part of the Mother's Illness quest. *Pael's Mom **The... star... in question in the quest Mother's Illness. You can talk to her to check her condition, and to get the option to finish the quest once all is done. Category:Noyel